Dos destinos
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Historia que se centra en la trama del Torneo de las Artes Marciales de la Oscuridad. Un dios es invitado a presenciar el evento, y decide que su hermana menor debe asistir con él. Ambos conocerán al grupo de Urameshi, y sus miembros captarán su atención de diferentes maneras. Historia con OC
1. Chapter 1

**Historia antigua, con la que de hecho fue mi primera oc, aunque ha cambiado mucho con los años xDD Parece mentira que esté escribiendo su historia a estas alturas, pero bueno, me apetecía. Y además, mi querida Pingu me ha insistido muchas veces en que le gustaría leerla, así que aquí está ^^**

**Espero que os guste, o que al menos no os disguste demasiado. Gracias por leer :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

_Una vez más_, pensó.

La chica ejecutó una serie de movimientos rápidos, sin detenerse. Se movía con tal rapidez, que hizo que los cipreses que se encontraban en el pequeño jardín trasero de su habitación se revolviesen, tal y como si los golpeara una ráfaga de viento. Tras unos minutos, al fin decidió parar. Respiraba con fuerza, y el sudor resbalaba por su pálida piel cayendo en pequeñas gotas. ¿Cuantas horas habían pasado? El tiempo pasaba volando cuando hacía lo que más le gustaba. Se separó el pelo húmedo de la cara, e intentó relajarse un poco. Su cuerpo ya le estaba pidiendo un descanso. Pero aun así se sentía de maravilla.

- ¿Su Alteza Nintai? -La llamó alguien, sobresaltándola.

Maldijo en voz baja por no haber recordado que tenía que haberse bañado. Temiendo que la vieran así, se apresuró a dejar el pequeño jardín y volver a entrar en sus aposentos por uno de los ventanales que daban al baño, escondiéndose gracias a las cortinas, y quitándose la ropa lo más rápido que pudo. Consiguió meterse en la gran bañera de mármol justo antes de que la doncella entrara en el cuarto. Por supuesto, el agua ya estaba helada.

- ¡Alteza, ¿por qué estáis aun en la bañera?! -Exclamó la doncella, comenzando a angustiarse. Hacía por lo menos tres horas que le había preparado el baño-. ¡Os vais a congelar!

- Es que... me he quedado dormida -Mintió, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- Lo siento mucho, Alteza, debería haber estado pendiente de vos. Jamás podré perdonarme si enfermáis por mi culpa.

- No pidas perdón, por favor, no has sido tú quien se ha dormido...

- Por favor, salid de la bañera. Volveré a calentar el agua ahora mismo.

- De acuerdo -Aceptó Nintai con resignación, aunque también agradecida. Sí aun no estaba congelada, poco le faltaba.

Se puso un albornoz y se sentó en la otomana del tocador, mientras la doncella hacía su trabajo con rapidez. Intentó desenredarse un poco su largo pelo de color azul oscuro con los dedos, procurando que no se notara que estaba temblando de frío. Tenía que dejar de entrenar cuando se suponía que debía bañarse, esos chapuzones helados la acabarían matando.

- El Gran Dios Meiyo quiere veros -Dijo la doncella, pocos minutos después, quitándole el albornoz para que volviera a bañarse-. Prepararé vuestra ropa. ¿Queréis que os lave el pelo?

- No, gracias. ¿Sabes por qué quiere verme?

- No lo ha dicho, Alteza.

- Debe de ser algo importante -Dedujo con tranquilidad, pensando en las pocas veces que veía al dios. Era bastante extraño que la mandara llamar para que fuera junto a él.

No es como si tuviera una mala relación con el dios Meiyo. Directamente, no existía ninguna relación, aparte de la que los unía por su sangre. Él siempre estaba ocupado, obviamente, y además de no tener el tiempo necesario para atender a su única hermana menor, tampoco le interesaba.

En una familia donde sólo tenían que haber nacido siete varones destinados a convertirse en grandes dioses, ella no tenía lugar por haber nacido mujer. Desde que era niña se había sentido tan desplazada, que ni siquiera sus padres querían hacerse cargo de ella. Se habían desentendido tras un incidente hacía unos años -que ni siquiera había sido culpa de Nintai, pero que a su padre no le gustó nada-, y el único al que no le importó demasiado quedarse con ella fue Meiyo. Había estado con él desde entonces. Claro que eso de _estar con él_ era algo muy relativo, dado que con quien en realidad pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo era con sus doncellas y los guardias que la seguían a todas partes. Por supuesto, en una situación así era imposible tener algún amigo. En realidad, apenas se le permitía salir de sus aposentos.

La chica suspiró con desánimo, echándose el pelo húmedo hacia atrás. La doncella volvió a entrar en el baño, y se vio forzada a sonreír, saliendo de nuevo del agua. Al menos ya no tenía frío. Se sentó otra vez en la otomana, y comenzó a arreglarse con la ayuda de la mujer. Pintó sus labios de un rosa muy claro y puso algo de sombra en sus párpados para resaltar sus ojos. Le rizó el pelo, y fue adornándolo con perlas blancas. _Siempre perlas_, pensaba Nintai para sus adentros, sabiendo que también su ropa estaría repleta de esos adornos. No le disgustaban, pero era como si sólo existieran las perlas. Sin embargo, no quería quejarse. Se sentiría mal por hacer algo así cuando la doncella le había escogido el conjunto con todo el cariño del mundo. Siempre le preparaba cosas que le quedarían perfectas.

Desde luego, no se equivocaba al pensar en cómo sería su ropa ese día. Siempre la vestían de blanco. Ese día tenía un vestido de un sólo tirante, con sujeción bajo el pecho hecha con una hilera de perlas. A veces también se preguntaba por qué tenía que llevar zapatos altos y tan adornados, si los vestidos siempre eran largos y nunca se veían. En fin, podía soportarlo.

Una vez hubo terminado de arreglarse, salió de su recámara, inmediatamente siendo seguida por sus guardias personales. Sólo se dedicaban a seguirla. Dos delante, y dos detrás, cuidándola en todo momento. Pero nunca hablaban con ella, aun cuando el camino desde su habitación hasta la gran sala del trono era bastante largo. Siempre le parecía eterno, y encima la hacían vestirse de punta en blanco y llevar unos tacones muy altos sólo para caminar hasta allí.

Otros dos guardias estaban situados junto a dos inmensas puertas, que abrieron en cuanto la vieron llegar. Las puertas blancas llevaban a una gran sala con un techo increíblemente alto. Había columnas de mármol a ambos lados, erigiéndose en dos filas que llevaban hasta donde se encontraba el Gran Dios Meiyo, sentado en su trono, al final de la sala. Dicho trono medía más de siete metros, y aun así, el joven dios era considerablemente más grande. Asintió a Nintai nada más verla entrar, aun con lo pequeña que debía ser a sus ojos.

Realmente no era gigante. Era una especie de ilusión, algo que utilizaban todos los dioses para imponer más respeto. Desde luego, daba resultado, aunque Nintai estaba más que acostumbrada. Pocas veces lo había visto en su verdadera forma -y aun así seguía siendo bastante más alto que ella-. En cuanto él movió la cabeza, supo que era el momento de adelantarse. Comenzó a caminar con calma, dejando a la doncella y los guardias atras.

- Aquí estoy, hermano -Dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Al igual que ella, Meiyo tenía heterocromía. El ojo izquierdo de la chica era rojo, y el derecho azul oscuro, igual que el izquierdo del dios. En cambio, su ojo derecho presentaba un gris de un tono muy pálido, prácticamente inexistente en su iris. Ambos se parecían, al menos en el color del pelo. Él también lo llevaba largo, por la mitad de la espalda, con algunos mechones trenzados.

- ¿Te haces una idea de por qué te he llamado, Nintai?

Ella negó, bajando la mirada. De repentte, se sintió incómoda. Tal vez se equivocaba al pensar que se trataba de algo importante. Al ver la mirada de su dios empezó a preocuparse, parecía disgustado. Ojalá no estuviera enfadado con ella.

- ¿He hecho algo malo? -Se atrevió a preguntar, comenzando a temer que su hermano mayor hubiera descubierto lo que hacía por las tardes cuando la dejaban sola.

- No, no has hecho nada malo -Respondió él, con un tono que denotaba cansancio-. Quería decirte que vamos a abandonar el palacio durante unos días. Ya he ordenado a tus doncellas que preparen tus cosas.

Eso la sorprendió. ¿Abandonar el palacio? ¿Salir al exterior? Hacía por lo menos dos años desde la última vez que lo había hecho, y la verdad, no había disfrutado mucho. El gran dios salía a menudo de allí, pero a ella no se le permitía hacerlo. Estaba comenzando a emocionarse, pero supo que era mejor no hacerlo. Algo importante debía de haber pasado si de repente él decidía llevársela.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? -Susurró, algo confusa.

- Me han invitado a presenciar el Torneo de las Artes Marciales de la Oscuridad -Volvió a responder, esta vez sin ninguna emoción en su voz-. Por desgracia, no puedo negarme. Ya que serán varios días, he decidido que asistirás conmigo.

Artes... marciales... No pudo evitar que se le iluminaran los ojos. Iba a ir a un torneo. A un torneo donde habría combates de verdad. ¿En serio?

Estuvo a punto de preguntar también por qué quería que ella lo acompañase, pero pensó que era mejor no hacerlo. En realidad, como norma general no hablaban tanto, y parecía no haber ido demasiado mal hasta el momento, así que no quiso estropearlo. Estaba tan feliz, que no se sintió mal por pensar en lo indiferente que era siempre su hermano con ella, como hacía cada vez que le veía. Iba a salir del palacio, a ver un torneo. Podría salir.

...

El coche se detuvo un momento, lo justo para que el grupo se bajase frente a la puerta del hotel. Kuwabara cargaba a Yusuke, pero aun así no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- Hala... ¿De verdad nos alojamos aquí?

Era un hotel increíblemente lujoso. Le imponía un poco entrar ahí. Sin embargo, Kurama y Hiei se encontraban tranquilos. Yusuke aun dormía. El enmascarado no hablaba. En cuanto entraron por la puerta giratoria, el asombro no fue menor. Todo el mundo iba de punta en blanco. También se dieron cuenta de que un hombre vestido con traje negro se acercó a ellos, dándoles la bienvenida y ofreciéndose a llevarlos hasta sus habitaciones. Al chico de pelo castaño no le daba buena espina todo eso, eran muchos lujos para estar allí por un torneo. Aun así, siguieron al hombre, mientras se daban cuenta de que la gente los miraba y cuchicheaba. Pero también se dieron cuenta, más temprano que tarde, de que el murmullo no era sólo por ellos.

Un hombre joven, con el pelo largo de color azul oscuro, y vestido de una forma muy elegante, iba en dirección hacia el grupo. Otro hombre -bastante más bajito que él, puesto que el joven debía llegar a los dos metros-, vestido con traje, iba junto a él, hablándole con calma y presentando a las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Debía de ser alguien muy importante.

- ¿Y ese tipo, quién será? -Preguntó Kuwabara, desconcertado.

Hiei miró al hombre joven con algo que parecía una mezcla entre desinterés y repulsión. Más o menos como solía mirar siempre a todo el mundo. Pero Kurama se sorprendió al darse cuenta de algo.

- Es... el dios Meiyo -Susurró, dejando ver el asombro que sentía en su tono de voz.

- ¿Qué? ¿Un dios? -Volvió a preguntar el grandullón, aun más desconcertado que antes, aunque sin perder su forma tan exasperante de hablar.

Kurama le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz. No sabía si era buena idea ir proclamando que había un dios ahí, tal vez él estaba evitando que se supiera, por lo menos entre los humanos que estaban allí. Aunque esa gente tampoco parecía del todo normal. Pero era mejor no arriesgarse. Aun en voz baja, explicó a su amigo que él era uno de los Siete Grandes Dioses que representaban las siete virtudes del Camino del Guerrero. Meiyo, como indicaba su nombre, representaba el honor. Era el sexto dios, uno de los menores. Pero eso no hacía que fuera menos importante que sus hermanos mayores. Al contrario, era muy querido.

El dios dio por terminada su conversación con una mujer que parecía muy desagradable con todo el maquillaje que llevaba, y pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia del grupo que lo observaba. Miró a los chicos fijamente, con curiosidad, y un momento después ya se encontraba avanzando hacia ellos. Fue en ese momento cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaba sólo.

Tenía la mano derecha alzada, con la palma hacia abajo, y sobre ella reposaba suavemente la mano de otra persona. Una chica.

- Oye, Kurama... ¿Quién es ella?

- Pues... no lo sé. Nunca la había visto -Reconoció el chico pelirrojo, intentando recordar. Pero sin ninguna duda, no sabía quién era. No creía que el dios Meiyo se hubiera casado, ni nada de eso. Además, el pelo del mismo tono de azul oscuro que la chica compartía con el dios, le hacía pensar que tenían algún tipo de parentesco.

- Es su hermana -Musitó Hiei, con indiferencia. Realmente no le interesaba para nada esa situación.

- ¿Hermana? -Exclamó Kurama, sin creérselo. Era imposible.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales era sabido que en la familia del dios Meiyo sólo habría siete dioses, todos varones. No podía ser que hubiera una mujer entre ellos. Aun así, en cuanto el dios se acercó, vio que efectivamente se parecían. y no sólo eso: la chica tenía heterocromía, al igual que el dios Meiyo y los otros seis dioses. increíble, pero cierto. La joven posaba delicadamente su mano sobre la de su hermano mayor. Su pelo oscuro estaba rizado y adornado con perlas del mismo tono blanco que su fino vestido. Tenía la mirada tranquila e iba con la cabeza alta, pero no era como la del dios; no era como si estuviera mirando a los demás por encima del hombro. No había engreimiento ni soberbia en sus ojos dispares -el derecho de color azul, y el izquierdo rojo-. Todo lo contrario. Incluso parecía que no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ver a tantas personas juntas.

Kurama se obligó a dejar de mirarla para atender al dios, que se acababa de parar frente a ellos.

- Permítanme presentarles a los recién llegados -Comenzó a decir el hombre de traje, sin ni siquiera mirar a los chicos-. Son los invitados que participarán en el torneo...

- Sé quienes son -Interrumpió el dios, alzando la mano para hacer callar al hombre. Decidió dirigirse él mismo a ellos. Era muy alto, pero no bajaba la mirada-. El grupo de Urameshi, los humanos. Debo decir que me tenéis intrigado, se ha hablado mucho de vosotros en el Mundo Espiritual.

- Gracias, señor -Respondió Kurama, inclinándose ante él. El enmascarado lo imitó, pero Hiei se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado, y Kuwabara lo tenía complicado mientras sujetaba a Yusuke.

Al volver a alzarse, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a la chica, que observaba la escena con interés, aun sin interferir. Ella, al darse cuenta, obviamente le devolvió la mirada. Se sintió fascinado por sus ojos. Y se sintió aun más intrigado que antes por saber quién era, y toda su historia. El dios debió notar esto, porque un instante después movió su mano derecha, haciendo que su acompañante se adelantara.

- Disculpad que aun no os haya presentado. Ella es mi hermana menor, la princesa Nintai.

El chico de ojos verdes se sorprendió ante la confirmación de lo que había dicho Hiei, e inmediatamente hizo una nueva reverencia ante la princesa, que sonrió e hizo lo mismo para poder saludar. Aun así, no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Nintai observó al grupo con interés, preguntándose qué estilos tendrían a la hora de pelear. Podría verlo al día siguiente, pero no le gustaba tener que esperar. Al saber que iba a ver un torneo se había emocionado muchísimo, pero hasta el momento llevaban ya tres días llí, y no había pasado nada interesante. Tres días enteros en la planta baja de ese hotel, de lo más arreglada, siendo presentada junto a su hermano mayor a un montón de desconocidos que eran de lo más desagradables. ¿Qué clase de torneo era ese? Empezaba a sentirse decepcionada, y ni siquiera había visto un sólo combate.

Mientras pensaba esto, desvió su atención de los chicos que tenía frente a ella, y vio al que estaba tras los demás. Algo se movió dentro de ella. Recuerdos pasados acudieron a su mente nada más fijarse en sus ojos rojos. Él no la estaba mirando, pero aun así comenzó a tener una sensación muy extraña. Sin darse cuenta, tensó su mano sobre la de su hermano, que enseguida lo notó. Ladeó levemente la cabeza, mirando a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo. Por supuesto, sabía lo que estaba pasando.

- Es el momento de retirarnos -Dijo con tranquilidad, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Se despidió del grupo de Yusuke, e hizo que Nintai comenzara a caminar junto a él de nuevo. La chica hizo caso, obviamente, pero no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo hacia atrás. Realmente no supo cómo sentirse al ver que el chico de ojos rojos había desaparecido. Era una mezcla entre alivio y decepción. hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había pensado en él. No le cabía la menor duda de que la había visto, y por supuesto recordaba quién era. Tal vez por eso se había ido en ese momento.

A cambio de no encontrarle, pudo ver de nuevo los ojos verdes del chico pelirrojo, llamado Kurama. La miraba con interés, al igual que unos momentos atrás. No entendía por qué la miraba así. Pero le gustaban sus ojos. Al ver que aun no apartaba la mirada, sintió ganas de sonreírle. Por supuesto, aun con la sorpresa de aquel gesto, Kurama respondió con otra sonrisa.

- Anda, Kurama... Parece que has llamado la atención de la princesita, ¿no te parece, Hiei? -Comentó Kuwabara, con tono socarrón, dándole un codazo con el brazo que le quedaba libre. Pero más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta de que aunque era muy probable que Hiei no respondiera a sus bromas, era extraño que no le dijera alguna bordería. Miró hacia atrás, y no lo vio por ninguna parte-. ¡Eh, ¿dónde está ese enano?!

Nintai observó la escena con diversión, sonriendo con suavidad mientras continuaba alejándose junto a su dios.

**Continuará**

* * *

_Yu yu hakusho y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Yoshihiro Togashi._

_La princesa Nintai y el dios Meiyo -y los otros seis dioses restantes que no aparecerán por el momento- son personajes originales creados por mí._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Kuwabara decidió llevar a Yusuke -aun dormido- a la habitación que compartían. El enmascarado también pensó que debía irse a descansar, aunque no dijo nada. Hiei ya había aparecido hacía un buen rato, y se encontraba sentado en el sofá, observando la taza de café partida por la mitad, resultado de su primer encuentro con dos rivales del torneo, Rinku y Zeru. Por su parte, Kurama estaba parado de pie frente al ventanal que daba al balcón de la habitación.

- No tenía ni idea de que los Siete Dioses tenían una hermana menor -Comentó el chico, aun pensando en el encuentro que habían tenido con el dios Meiyo en el vestíbulo-. ¿No te has preguntado cómo es posible que haya nacido una mujer cuando tenían que ser sólo siete?

- No me interesa -Respondió Hiei, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, y apoyando los pies sobre la mesa-. No es más que una princesa, no vale nada.

Kurama entrecerró sus ojos verdes, girándose hacia su compañero. Desde que habían llegado al hotel se había comportado de una forma muy extraña, y parecía más malhumorado que de costumbre. Sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pero aun así se preguntaba si le estaba pasando algo. Desde luego no creía que estuviera nervioso por el torneo. Pensó que lo mejor era no atosigarlo a preguntas, o entonces sí que se pondría de mal humor.

Decidió tomar un poco el aire, así que se dirigió al cierre del ventanal para abrir la puerta corredera y así poder salir al balcón unos minutos. Justo cuando abrió e iba a salir, vio a alguien caer. No, no estaba cayendo... Había saltado. Dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa -sorprendiendo también a Hiei, aunque este ni siquiera se levantó de donde estaba-, y tan rápido como pudo se adelantó hasta la barandilla para mirar hacía abajo. Lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto.

La persona que se había lanzado -desde unas plantas más arriba de donde estaban ellos, que por cierto, era de las últimas-, acababa de arrodillarse en el suelo al caer, volviendo a levantarse poco después, y tras un instante comenzó a correr. A pesar de la distancia, pudo ver que llevaba ropa cómoda para luchar, de estilo asiático. Era a todas luces una chica. Su figura y su pelo largo con ondas no dejaba lugar a dudas. Lo que más le llamó la atención era su color. Azul oscuro.

Algo se movió en su interior al pensar en quién podría ser esa chica misteriosa. Sólo se le ocurría una opción.

Pero no podía ser ella... ¿o sí?

...

Nintai comenzó a correr a través del bosque con rapidez, pero sin hacer ni un sólo ruido. Juraría haber sentido que alguien la observaba al escapar del hotel por el balcón, pero no había visto a nadie. Aun así, era mejor ser precavida.

Nunca se había escapado, había sido muy emocionante. Ella y su hermano se alojaban en la última planta del hotel, completamente vigilada por guardias. Por supuesto, los guardias estaban allí expresamente por ella. Al menos no tenían permiso para entrar en su habitación, así que se había aprovechado. Su doncella ya se había retirado hacía ya un buen rato, pero quiso asegurarse de que no volvería. Sabía que si su hermano se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo la encerraría y no podría ver el torneo, pero no podía esperar más. Habían sido tres días muy aburridos. No pudo resistirse a cambiarse de ropa, y salir al balcón para saltar. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, estaba un poco nerviosa. Pero de todas maneras sabía que no le pasaría nada por saltar desde esa altura.

Tardó unos cuantos minutos en llegar. Lo había visto a lo lejos al llegar a la isla, pero necesitaba verlo mejor. Ni siquiera podía esperar hasta el día siguiente. Era un poco tétrico, pero no le importaba demasiado.

El estadio donde se celebraría el Torneo de Artes Marciales de la Oscuridad. Era increíble mirarlo de cerca. Obviamente, estaba cerrado. Suspiró con resignación, pero aun así no le decepcionó, y por supuesto no se arrepintió de haberse escapado sólo para ver el gran edificio. De día estaría repleto de gente, y en ese momento era hasta relajante. Estaba oscuro, soplaba una suave brisa, y todo estaba rodeado de árboles. Era un paisaje precioso. Bueno, para ella, cualquier lugar fuera del palacio le parecía precioso sólo por ser algo diferente a lo que veía a diario. Quería ver mucho más, no sólo el estadio. Quería poder salir del palacio cuando quisiera, y conocer por completo el Mundo Espiritual. Además, también quería conocer el Mundo Humano. La habían instruido para saber todo tipo de cosas acerca de ese mundo, y la fascinaba. Era muy diferente a su hogar.

Y ahí estaba, en ese mundo tan diferente. Pero, por desgracia, no podía alejarse de su hermano. Ojalá no se enterase de lo que estaba haciendo.

Por una parte deseaba que nadie descubriera jamás su interés por el combate y la lucha. Pero por otra se sentía sola por no poder compartir ese interés con nadie. Si hubiera alguien...

- ¿Te has perdido, princesa Nintai? -Dijo alguien a su espalda.

La chica se sobresaltó, porque no había sentido nada a su alrededor. Se echó hacia atrás, dejando escapar un pequeño jadeo. Al menos supo que no tenía nada que temer. Bueno, más que saberlo, lo intuía. Aunque era demasiado silencioso.

- Me has asustado -Susurró, llevándose la mano al corazón. Latía con fuerza, intentando recuperarse.

- Lo siento, no era lo que pretendía -Respondió el chico.

Kurama sonrió con tranquilidad, intentando no ponerla nerviosa. No quería asustarla, pero tampoco había sabido muy bien cómo acercarse a ella. En realidad, no esperaba que de verdad fuera la princesa la que había saltado desde la última planta del hotel. No lo entendía. Bueno, para ser sincero, no entendía nada sobre esa chica. Ni siquiera sabía aun cómo era posible que hubiera nacido. ¿Cual era su historia? Debía de haber una razón para que viviera con el dios Meiyo, y también para que se fuera a escondidas por la noche hasta el estadio vestida de esa forma.

No había perlas adornando su largo cabello del color de la noche. Tampoco iba maquillada, y su rostro parecía aun más luminoso bajo las estrellas. Sus labios eran de color rojizo, contrastando perfectamente con su piel clara. Casi podría parecer imposible reconocer a la princesa del Mundo Espiritual en esa chica. Pero sabía que era ella por un sencillo detalle: sus ojos dispares. El derecho azul, y el izquierdo rojo.

No era de extrañar, los dioses solían tener ojos de colores inusuales, y en la familia de la princesa Nintai era sabido que todos sus hermanos poseían dos colores. El dios Meiyo, por ejemplo, tenía el ojo izquierdo azul como el de su hermana menor, y el derecho de un gris tan claro que casi parecía no tener iris. Al parecer los colores de sus ojos tenían cierto significado, pero nadie sabía qué secretos escondían.

Pero ella no era una diosa. Era una princesa.

No podía creerse que la misma chica que apenas hacía unas horas estaba vestida de lo más elegante ahora estuviera escapándose de su habitación con ropa cómoda para la lucha, que por cierto, le recordaba a la antigua Persia. Dos estilos tan diferentes... y sin embargo de las dos maneras era increíblemente hermosa. Únicamente le faltaba brillar con luz propia, y por poco no lo hacía.

- Tu nombre es Kurama, ¿no es así? -Preguntó, sin alzar mucho la voz. El chico de pelo rojo asintió con calma, mirándola a los ojos. Le gustaba, en el palacio nadie se atrevía a mirarla directamente-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sólo estaba dando un paseo -Respondió. Obviamente, no le iba a decir que la estaba siguiendo. Eso sí que la asustaría. Él mismo no sabía por qué la había seguido. Pero al verla, sus pies se habían movido solos-. No podía dormir.

- ¿Estás preocupado por el torneo? -Volvió a preguntar ella, comenzando a sentir curiosidad.

- No sabría decirlo. Creo que nuestro grupo tiene posibilidades. Tal vez sólo estoy algo nervioso -Reconoció Kurama, mostrándose pensativo.

- Ya veo.

Esperaba que les fuera bien. Y desde luego, esperaba ver muy pronto sus habilidades. Tenía muchas ganas de ver qué podían hacer esos humanos contra todos los monstruos que entrarían a pelear.

Al fijarse de nuevo en el chico, vio curiosidad en sus ojos. La miraba con tanta intensidad que casi la atravesaba. Ni siquiera necesitó preguntarse el por qué. Seguramente estaría pensando en qué hacía una princesa que horas antes había ido vestida de punta en blanco yendo hasta el estadio, y además, totalmente desprotegida. No sabía si debía explicar que se había escapado sólo para ir a ver el estadio donde se celebraba el torneo.

Sin embargo, aunque esperó, Kurama no preguntó.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme qué hago aquí? -Soltó finalmente.

- No, no voy a hacerlo.

- ¿Y no te llama la atención verme aquí sola de noche, sin guardaespaldas, y vestida así? -Volvió a preguntar, sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

- Reconozco que me muero de curiosidad. Pero no es asunto mío.

Nintai rió en voz baja, cerrando los ojos. Estaba un poco nerviosa, estaba acostumbrada a ver siempre a las mismas personas, y realmente no sabía demasiado bien cómo hablar con un chico al que sólo había visto una vez. Sin embargo, le resultaba divertido. Empezaba a sentir que por fin todo eso del torneo merecía la pena. Era lo que quería, ver cosas nuevas, conocer gente nueva.

- Sólo quería ver el estadio -Reconoció, con algo de vergüenza-. Nunca había estado en un lugar así, y quería verlo sin que me agobiasen. Mañana habrá demasiada gente, y no podré hacer lo que quiera.

- Entiendo... Pero no deberías estar aquí sola. Podría ser muy peligroso.

- Lo sé. Pero no pude resistirme.

Kurama sonrió, al ver lo emocionada que estaba. Lo que más parecía gustarle era haber hecho algo que le daría muchos problemas si llegaban a descubrirla. En verdad era una chica interesante. Un poco temeraria, eso sí.

Estuvieron hablando unos breves minutos, aunque de cosas sin importancia. La princesa comenzó a preguntarle cosas sobre el Mundo Humano, y le confesó que era la primera vez que viajaba hasta allí, así que le interesaba mucho. No le molestó en absoluto contestar a todas sus preguntas, eran realmente sencillas.

- Debería volver ya -Dijo Nintai finalmente, aunque sin muchas ganas de regresar a su habitación del hotel en realidad. Tendría que ir subiendo de balcón en balcón hasta llegar al suyo para poder entrar de nuevo en su habitación sin que nadie la viera. Al menos no sería demasiado complicado.

El chico de pelo rojo le propuso acompañarla, pero ella le dijo que no hacía falta. No quería seguir molestándolo, y mucho menos que la viera al subir. Lo encontraría demasiado extraño. Igualmente le dio las gracias, y le deseó suerte en el torneo. Un instante después ya estaba corriendo de vuelta al hotel, tan sigilosa como cuando se había marchado.

No pudo evitar sonreír de lo más emocionada. Se lo había pasado increíblemente bien, no sólo por el torneo. Había conocido a alguien nuevo, y había hablado con él un buen rato. Eso era lo mejor de todo. A pesar de las formalidades, Kurama la había tratado como a un igual, no como a una princesa. En el palacio nunca se había sentido así.

Al llegar al edificio, tuvo que apoyarse un momento contra la pared. El corazón le latía muy fuerte, y también muy rápido. Sentía que le ardían las mejillas, y le costaba respirar, pero de algún modo sabía que no era por la carrera. Pero ¿por qué?

Mientras pensaba en esto, no podía dejar de sonreír extasiada. Sin embargo, un instante después sintió que algo perturbaba el aire. instintivamente, se giró con el impulso de una pierna para soltar una patada, y alguien la detuvo agarrando su tobillo con fuerza.

- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba -Comentó el desconocido con vos desganada, aun sujetando su pierna en alto.

- ¡Tú...! -Exclamó Nintai, realmente sorprendida al reconocer la voz. Antes de mirarlo tuvo sus dudas, pero en cuanto se encontró con sus ojos rojos, supo que era él.

Hiei la miró con gesto malhumorado, aunque, en cierto modo, en su mirada se veía un destello de interés por lo que acababa de pasar. La princesa le sostuvo la mirada, mientras comenzaba a fruncir el ceño.

- Unos ojos muy interesantes -Dijo el chico de pelo negro, sonriendo con arrogancia-. No me tienes miedo.

- Suéltame -Le ordenó Nintai, sin responder a esa provocación tan clara. Por supuesto que no le tenía miedo. Sabía perfectamente que era más fuerte que ella, pero no iba a mostrar debilidad por su parte. Se había jurado que la próxima vez que lo viera no sería la niña débil que había sido antaño.

Hiei siguió observándola unos instantes, pero finalmente la soltó. La chica de ojos dispares recuperó el equilibrio, y se puso a la defensiva. Sabía que él era consciente de quien era. La recordaba. Pero ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Acaso la había buscado para pelear? No, no parecía ser eso. Aunque la había visto dispuesta a defenderse y comenzando a adoptar una postura adecuada para el combate, él se había limitado a meter las manos en los bolsillos con desgana.

- ¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó con calma, aunque seguía atenta para descubrir sus intenciones.

- Te veo muy cambiada, princesita. Esa mirada, esos movimientos... Parece que te has vuelto un poco más interesante desde la última vez que nos vimos -Comentó como si nada, sin cambiar su expresión malhumorada, aunque se notaba cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras-. Sólo un poco.

- Tú no estás aquí para decirme lo interesante que soy -Replicó, manteniéndose tranquila-. ¿Qué estás haciendo con esos humanos?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Bueno, en realidad ya esperaba que no le respondiera a ninguna de sus preguntas. Años atrás tampoco lo había hecho. La sensación que había experimentado aquella vez volvía a dominarla poco a poco, y no sabía cuanto tiempo podría aguantar su expresión. Sabía que podía estar en peligro sólo por estar a solas con él, pero por fin lo tenía delante. Había deseado volver a verlo durante muchísimo tiempo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que siempre había tenido muy claro lo que iba a decir y hacer cuando volviera a encontrarse con él, en ese momento no pudo reaccionar. El chico vestido con la túnica añil la miró fijamente a los ojos. Recordaba esa mirada. No había cambiado en todo el tiempo que había pasado. Y seguía teniendo el mismo efecto sobre ella. Cuanto más miraba sus ojos del color de la sangre, más aturdida comenzaba a sentirse. Era como si le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos, como si estuviera viendo todos los rincones de su mente.

Era tal su confusión, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el chico le había dado la espalda y se estaba marchando.

- Espera -Susurró, aun conmocionada, intentando reaccionar-. ¡Espera!

El demonio se detuvo, y se giró un poco con desgana aun con su mirada desafiante, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó, imitando el tono que había usado ella antes, aunque él no había respondido en ese momento.

- Tu nombre -Dijo, con un tono que denotaba exigencia. Pero después de haber pasado años sin ni siquiera saber cómo se llamaba, no le preocupó en lo más mínimo parecer exigente. Por lo menos no ante él-. Quiero tu nombre. Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

El chico de ojos rojos la miró fijamente, con mal humor y seriedad. Estaba claro que, aun con lo diferentes que eran, de alguna manera la consideraba inferior a él. A Nintai eso le dio igual, aun no le había demostrado nada de lo que había aprendido en todo ese tiempo. En ese momento le importaba más saber cómo se llamaba la persona que tanto la había atormentado. Instantes después, el demonio de pelo negro se limitó a sonreír con arrogancia, cerrando los ojos al girarse para volver a caminar. Nintai abrió la boca para protestar, pero él se le adelantó.

- Hiei -Dijo sin más, antes de desaparecer ante los ojos dispares de la princesa.

En cuando se sintió libre de la influencia de sus ojos, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el césped, respirando con fuerza por toda la tensión que se había liberado. Había sido como tener una soga apretándole el cuello. Exactamente lo mismo que había sentido cuando lo conoció, era una agonía. Qué sentimientos tan contradictorios. Sabía perfectamente que sufriría cada vez que lo viera, pero... quería verle de nuevo.

Al menos ya sabía su nombre. Al fin tenía un nombre para esos ojos que tan bien recordaba. Hiei.

**Continuará.**


End file.
